


Chocolate Volcano

by white_russian



Series: Prompted AUs [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, Octaven, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_russian/pseuds/white_russian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“im a bartender and you just came in here without shoes sat down and ordered a chocolate volcano and idk what the fuck that is and im scared to ask”</p><p>credit to prompt: angiespeggy.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Octavia liked working as a bartender. She liked the noisy atmosphere, the late hours, the constant music. She liked getting to see and talk to all the people who came up to her bar, especially when it was her friends. As the weeks she spent at her job went on, she got better at the so called 'flare', tipping and spinning the bottles of liquor and mixers before pouring the drink dramatically into a glass with a flash of her well known smile. So yes, the job was good, but the tips were better. 

Seeing how it was going on half a year working at the bar, there wasn't much left that could surprise Octavia. She knew when the owner was in a bad mood because the music would be slightly louder that night, she knew who was on who's shift, and when they switched. Even the drink orders weren't a surprise anymore. When a single person from a group would come put in a large order she would like to guess which drink went to who, and usually she was right.

So no, there wasn't much that could surprise Octavia Blake anymore, that is until late one Friday night. The usual crowds had all poured in, most had already left. Excited looks were now being replaced with drunken or tired stares. The drink orders to the bar had slowed down some as most people began to sober up for the trip home, but a few patrons still kept the orders coming. 

It was during one of her lulls that Octavia saw the woman enter. She had on short cut-off jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. The entirety of her clothing and arms and legs were covered in black smudges that for a terrible moment Octavia thought was blood. But the girl didn't look hurt or in pain, just angry. Really, really, angry. The most peculiar thing was that she didn't have shoes, not in her hands like most people, but no shoes at all.

She made her way quite successfully through the crowd, edging between groups and couples. She sat down heavily at a barstool and stared at Octavia, who stared back. Up close, Octavia could tell that the dark smudges didn't appear to be blood, but grease or something. Her mind immediately jumped to the car shop not even a block away, where workers would usually come in after the day was over for a drink or two. But they were never this dirty and they always had shoes. Plus, Octavia would have definitely remembered this girl. 

Octavia flipped her towel over her shoulder in one practiced move as she made her way over to the woman. 

"What can I get you?"

"Chocolate Volcano."

Now there was a surprise. Never in her life had Octavia heard of a chocolate volcano in reference to a drink. Sure there was the whole chocolate cake and ice cream one, but the only drink that came to Octavia's mind was a mud slide. She turned back to the woman to ask her what the fuck she meant but she had already put her head down on the bar, fingers clenched. Octavia decided it was best not to ask. As far as she knew, the woman was already drunk and it wouldn't matter what Octavia gave her, as long as it was chocolatey and alcoholic.

Octavia began grabbing alcohols off the shelf behind her and mixing them together before adding ice and shaking it all up, forgoing her usual tricks. She grabbed a glass and drizzled a little chocolate syrup around the inside, a crowd favorite. Giving one last shake to the mix, Octavia poured it into the glass, watching the frothy alcohol settle in. Basically she had made a chocolate White Russian, with a few alterations added on. 

Octavia slid the glass in front of the woman, who finally raised her head. She took a sip and Octavia stood to the side, pretending not to watch her. 

"Not bad," the woman finally said. 

Octavia sucked in a breath and decided this was stupid. They had security for a reason, there was no need to be afraid to talk to the girl. Besides, Octavia could totally take her in a fight. 

"You know, there is no actual 'chocolate volcano' on the menu."

"Oh, I know."

Octavia narrowed her eyes, "Then why the hell are you in my bar ordering one."

"Why the hell did you make one?" The woman shot back.

"I aim to please."

The girl grinned, "I'm Raven," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Octavia." She returned the hand shake. "Do you always go into bars and order fake drinks?" 

Raven shrugged, "No. But one of my coworkers has been up my ass all week about this fucking chocolate volcano but won't give me any other information and basically I've had it.

"Did you happen to murder this coworker before you came in here?"

Raven gave her a confused and slightly terrified look, to which Octavia responded by gesturing to the Raven's clothing.

"Ha. Funny. But no, I just finished wrestling with an engine. I'm a mechanic."

"Do all mechanics not wear shoes?"

Raven didn't miss a beat, "Yes. You know, if you didn't know what a chocolate volcano was you could have just said so." Raven smirked at the end and leaned forward onto the bar a little bit more.

Octavia shot her a glare, "You just came in here without shoes, sat down, and ordered a chocolate volcano, which I didn't know what the fuck that was but frankly I was too scared to ask."

Raven's smirk only grew. "I intimidated you? Aren't bartenders supposed to be all tough and shit?"

"That's what security is for. And frankly I am 'tough and shit', I just happen to be very tired tonight."

Raven leaned back and downed the rest of her drink. "I'm ready for the bill."

Octavia got it silently, still unsure about this person. Raven paid, even adding a generous tip, and then stood to leave. 

"Thanks for the imaginary drink." She said, giving Octavia a strong smile.

Octavia nodded, "Thanks for probably being a real costumer."

Raven frowned, "That's no way to go about customer satisfaction."

Octavia glared at her, "You're annoying."

Raven bobbed a small, fake, curtsy. "Thank you. See you again, Octavia!" She called louder as she stepped away from the bar.

"I hope not!" Octavia called back. But it was a lie. She did hope.

\----------------------------

Raven did come back, multiple times. The next week, Saturday this time, brought her to Octavia's bar again. Octavia was working the rush hour with Miller, mixing drinks as fast as she could and turning around to only collect more orders. She shot Raven a nod and made her another chocolate volcano without being asked, setting it down in front of the girl with a smile before moving on to the next drink.

Raven learned after that. Next week she was back again, this time right before the bar closed. 

"Quieter now," Raven said, only having to raise her voice to be heard over the music.

"Well, we do close in five minutes, last call was a while ago."

"Did you save me a drink?" Raven asked, leaving onto the bar.

"Maybe. But it's going to cost you a little extra."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Is it now."

Octavia nodded, "Oh yea, making drinks after last call is a big work load, I'm so tired and all."

"Name your price."

"Your number."

Raven sat there grinning for a moment before speaking. "Well do you have a phone I could put it in?"

"Oh, right." Octavia grabbed her phone from where she kept it stashed under the bar and pulled up a new contact page before handing it over.

"That was real cute." Raven commented as she typed. 

"Shut up."

"Am I still getting my drink?" Raven asked teasingly. She had sent herself a text and was holding up Octavia's phone.

Octavia flushed and grabbed her phone before turning around quickly to hide her face, grabbing various ingredients from the shelves and getting to work.

"So what do you do, mechanic wise?" Octavia asked as she set Raven's drink down in front of her and leaned against the bar. 

"I fix stuff, build stuff, but mostly fix stuff. We're a repair shop but in the back you can work on your own design, on your own time of course. That's where I flourish. After all, I am really good with my hands." Raven wiggled her fingers and winked.

Octavia rolled her eyes at the bad joke. "And just what do you build? Besides your abundance of bad humor of course."

"Wow, that hurt. I build amazing devices. My friend, he makes all these designs that I usually have to fix, and then I make them. Pretty cool stuff. Radio frequency detectors, flash lights that can sync up to any music, useless but fun stuff." Another wink.

"You're impossible, I'm slightly starting to regret giving you my number already."

Raven's eyes took on a pleading look as she leaned slightly forward. "Come on babe, don't do this! Things were going so well, what happened?"

Octavia stared at her for a long moment. "I have seriously underestimated what I've gotten myself into. Are you free next Tuesday?"

"For you, I can be free anytime." Raven laughed, and then downed the rest of her drink while Octavia just sighed.

\---------------------

Octavia fiddled nervously with her phone. Raven had offered to pick her up for their date, which she agreed happily to as it meant she wouldn't have to borrow Clarke's car. She brushed her bangs over the top of her head again, a nervous tick she had picked up from her brother. Clarke wasn't here, probably hanging out at the library because of the hot student librarian that was working there, also known as Clarke's girlfriend, so that was one less person who was to witness this disaster of an evening. 

No, Octavia mentally scolded herself. The evening was going to be great, Raven was going to be great, she was going to be smooth. Probably.

Several knocks sounded on the front door and Octavia stood up quickly, almost stumbling. She slid her phone, keys, and wallet into her pockets and opened the door with a flourish.

"Hey," she said as she leaned against the door frame, grinning. 

"Hey," Raven said, grinning back. "You look good."

"Nice to see you out of stained clothing," Octavia teased.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Did you just insult my beautiful work uniform?"

"Yes. It could use some... work."

Raven was silent for a moment before letting out a short burst of laughter. "That was awful! Do you try to impress all your dates like that?"

Octavia stepped away from the door and closed it firmly behind her, making sure that it locked. "Only the dates I like."

"I feel honored. If bad puns are your way to a girl's heart I feel a connection to you already."

"Perfect, now let's go, I believe someone promised me tickets to Mad Max?"

"That someone is about to deliver, right this way."

\----------

Octavia had to admit that she was intrigued by the movie. She had never really seen any of the previous Mad Max movies, despite wanting to, but this one was off the charts. What made it even better was Raven slowly scooting nearer to her the entire time, as though Octavia wouldn't notice. It started when Raven rested her hand on the same armrest, then slipped her hand into Octavia's, giving it a slight squeeze. Then Raven had shifted until they were leaning against each other, and Octavia could smell a nice orange-y scent overlaying the faint smell of the garage where Raven worked. It was nice, a bit distracting, but nice.

When the movie finally ended Octavia stood up and stretched, never letting go of Raven's hand.

"So, did you like it?" She asked, eyes shining.

Raven grinned, "Yea it was great, you were a bit distracting though."

"I was distracting?!"

"Yea, looking all cute and hot and right next to me, then you let me hold your hand, and lean against you, how was I supposed to focus after that?" Raven had been stepping closer as she talked, lowering her voice until it was barely above a whisper and she was inches away from Octavia's face. In the crowded movie theatre, which people were trying to exit.

"Raven we should probably move." Octavia said with a dry mouth.

Raven stepped back and her whole demeanor changed, returning to her bright grin. "Great idea, take this somewhere else." She wiggled her eyebrows and Octavia rolled her eyes before apologizing for holding up the people behind them.

\----

'Somewhere else' turned out to be ice cream. 

"I don't think I've actually gone out for ice cream in years," Raven commented as they made the short walk from the movie theatre to the street that Octavia claimed held the best ice cream.

Octavia gasped, "I'm so sorry that's happened to you." She said with mock seriousness. "But why?"

Raven shrugged, "I guess my friends and I all just started going out to bars and such, never really looked back. Plus restaurants usually hold desserts so why go elsewhere."

"Well, you'll love here, it's been around ever since I moved here for college and me and my roommate used to go every Friday. And Wednesday. And Sunday. Basically we just went a lot."

"Even in the winter?" Raven asked as she wrinkled her nose. 

"Especially in the winter. They always had these little discounts going on because like no one came in. We stopped going after a while because Clarke started dating a guy who worked here then it ended messily and she never wanted to go back. I think he's moved away now."

"That was a beautiful story," Raven said as she reached forward to hold the door open.

"Thanks." Octavia said with a grin.

They reached the counter and both began reading the flavors, contemplating. Raven finally decided on regular chocolate while Octavia got a coffee and rocky road mix.

"Interesting ice cream choice," Raven commented.

"Well we all can't be as boring as you."

Raven gasped.

"Kidding! I mean, someone has to eat those flavors so the rest of us can enjoy the real ice cream." Octavia joked. 

Raven muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'bitch' under her breath as Octavia gave her cheek a quick kiss before going to get her ice cream. 

"I'll pay," Octavia said, "because you got the movie."

Raven shrugged, "Whatever makes you happiest. Well, I know the answer is me, of course, but if this makes you happy too then go for it." 

"I don't think I've met anyone with a bigger ego," Octavia commented as she stepped out the shop.

Raven beamed, "Thank you."

\---------

Octavia was trying really hard not to break the 'no phones' rule at work, but she kept seeing her phone light up from its spot under the counter. It certainly didn't help that Tuesday nights were slow and there were barely any customers to serve. It also didn't help that she knew good and well that the texts were just pictures of Raven lounging around the garage where she worked, complete with suggestive captions.

Finally Octavia glanced around one last time before giving in. Pretending to wipe up a spill from the floor, she grabbed her phone and unlocked it. She was right. Five new pictures had come in. Raven laying against the hood of a car, Raven biting a wrench, Raven with her leg up on a desk, Octavia wondered just how flexible that leg was. She quickly typed back.

Too Hot /Hot Damn/ (8:46 pm): stop this. I am at work

Too Sexy For Her Shirt (8:46 pm): idk what ur talking about.

Too Hot /Hot Damn/ (8:46 pm): u kno exactly what i mean. and dont think i havent caught the fact that u changed ur contact name... again.

Too Sexy For Her Shirt (8:47 pm): what can i say, i type the truth.

Too Hot /Hot Damn/ (8:47 pm): sure you do. shit my boss is looking. stop this its distracting.

Too Sexy For Her Shirt (8:47 pm): fine :(

Octavia sighed and then slid her phone back under the counter before trying to look as innocent as possible as she mixed a drink. Totally innocent. Totally not texting her potential girlfriend.

Too Sexy For Her Shirt (8:50 pm): 'image attached'

Octavia cursed. It was going to be a long night.

\-------

Clarke scoffed, "And you called me whipped when I started dating Lexa."

"Yea, but that's because you guys weren't actually dating yet." Octavia said, defending herself. "You two were just grossly pining over each other from afar. The sexual tension was so thick I literally considered sleeping over at Bellamy's."

"Oh no, because that would have been a horror."

"Hey, I do not need to hear my brother having sex. Although, it might have been better than hearing the fuckery you and Lexa had going on."

Clarke sighed, "Stop trying to change the topic, we are on your love life for once. So, have you kissed her yet?"

"Duh," Octavia said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Yea, but have you like tongue down the throat made out yet?" Clarke asked as she leaned on the kitchen counter.

"You seem oddly interested in this. Lexa not satisfying you anymore?"

"As if. The other night we got two noise complaints because she started doing this thing where-"

"Enough!" Octavia cried, hands over her ears, "If you say another word I'll be filing a noise complaint! But fine, i'll tell you."

Clarke leaned back, satisfied. "You can't say no to this face," she mumbled through a mouthful of cereal.

"That face currently has milk dripping down it, pretty easy to say no to. But I am being generous here, and telling you that Raven and I are doing great and maybe if you tone down your asshole levels you will get to meet her sometime soon." Octavia reached across the counter and grabbed the bowl of cereal Clarke had been happily eating, sliding it to her side and taking a large spoonful.

"I love when you ask before you take things."

"I know," Octavia said, skillfully talking around her cheek full of food.

"Although, how do you know I don't already know Raven?"

Octavia swallowed, "Please Clarke, how many garages do you hang around?"

"We actually did spend a lot of time at this garage last month when Lexa was getting her motorcycle fixed."

Octavia groaned dramatically, throwing her head back. "You're going to make me barf up my cereal, the only reason I'm not is because you used 'motorcycle' in that sentence, which slightly counteracted the 'we'."

"It's my cereal!" Clarke insisted. "And just wait until you and Raven are dating for a while, it'll be endless sex jokes and hideous puns."

"You know me so well!" Octavia said cheerfully. "We are actually already building up our puns. She's, dare I say, better than me."

Clarke gasped, staggering back a few steps. "Could it be?? Someone to finally take the mighty Octavia down a few pegs??"

"Oh she'll be taking me down alright." Octavia said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Well, that's my cue to leave. See you this evening." Clarke said as she grabbed her bag and keys. "Enjoy my cereal."

"Your cereal? I'm the one eating it!"

Clarke suppressed the groan and she shut the dorm firmly behind her. 

Alone, Octavia pulled out her phone to text Raven. She knew she was at work, but hopefully Raven would see her text on her break or something.

Too Hot /Hot Damn/ (9:50 am): hey, clarke wants to meet you soon, when are you free?

With that Octavia put down her phone and ate the rest of the now soggy cereal before going to get ready.

\------

It was ten by the time Raven was able to break for food, having been working since seven that morning.

"Wick!" She called, "I'll be back in ten."

"Take your time," her coworker said with a lazy wave. "Aside from your little project, there's nothing else going on here today."

"Will do." Raven carefully set her tools back where they belonged and headed to the break room. She washed her hands before pulling out the small lunch box she brought with her and her phone, settling down comfortably on the old couch.

She ripped open her chips and looked down to see one new message from Octavia. After reading it Raven bit her lip as she thought over her schedule before texting Octavia back.

Too Sexy For Her Shirt (10:07 am): probably a weekend, weekdays are usually more full at the shop, but i know you have ur own job

Too Hot /Hot Damn/ (10:09): wow u text back fast. thought itd be hours. this saturday would work, i have it off

Too Sexy For Her Shirt (10:09 am): great, ill get to meet ur highly recommended friends then

Too Hot /Hot Damn/ (10:10 am): just clarke for now, i cant spring them all on u at once.

Too Hot /Hot Damn/ (10:10 am): also, are you free tomorrow? its thursday and i can get off early, i know a certain disney movie that is calling ur naaaammmeeee

Too Sexy For Her Shirt (10:11 am): I never should have told u ive never seen mulan.

Too Hot /Hot Damn/ (10:11 am): it is a CLASSIC.

Too Sexy For Her Shirt (10:11 am): fine, i agree. i cant wait to watch it with you. i bet there will be singing under your breath.

Too Hot /Hot Damn (10:12 am): nonsense, i sing loud and proud.

Too Sexy For Her Shirt (10:12 am): even better

Too Hot /Hot Damn (10:13 am): i have to ride my bike to class now, cant text and steer very well.

Too Sexy For Her Shirt (10:13 am): my breaks almost over anyway, see you tomorrow

Too Hot /Hot Damn (10:14 am): <3

Raven looked down at the heart and felt her face heating up and a ridiculous smile creeping onto her lips. That was silly, it was just a heart. But it was a heart from Octavia, and that made it so much better. It only took a second of deliberation before Raven texted back.

Too Sexy For Her Shirt (10:14 am): <3<3

Too Hot /Hot Damn (10:14 am): trying to one up me i see

Too Sexy For Her Shirt (10:15 am): go to class.

\-------------

"It's been a while since you slept at Lexa's."

Clarke looked over at Octavia, who of course was continuing to walk along innocently.

"What do you want?" Clarke asked.

"Just for you to sleep at Lexa's, silly! I'm just looking out for your relationship."

"My relationship is just fine. If I sleep at Lexa's, thus leaving you alone in the house, there will be rules."

"There were never rules before!"

"You were never this weird before."

"Fine, I agree to listen but not accept."

"I wouldn't expect any less," Clarke said with a sigh. "Okay, no setting things on fire."

"It was once, in high school!" Octavia insisted.

"Do I really need to tell you that setting the kitchen on fire once is still one time too many?"

"As I remember you had a big part in that."

Clarke ducked her head, "Yea, well we all know drunk Clarke does not make the best decisions. Anyway, no sex in my room, no sex in the kitchen, no sex in the den."

Octavia scoffed, "Like you've followed that rule."

Clarke grinned, "Well, it wasn't a rule until now."

"EW! Oh my god, our apartment, how could you!! Wait, no, tell me everything!"

"No!" Clarke insisted. "That's basically it. And no eating my snacks. I know where you hoard your candy and do not think I'm below eating it all just to spite you." 

Octavia gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Clarke said, raising an eyebrow. She was looking so intently at Octavia that she didn't notice the step up in the side walk, and stumbled a bit.

Octavia laughed loudly. "You're so intimidating. But okay, I agree to follow your 'house rules'."

"Thank you, and for that I will reward you with sleeping at Lexa's. Maybe for once we can get a full night's sleep without someone waking us up at seven am."

"Well maybe if you didn't move shit around I wouldn't have to burst into your room to find my running shoes."

Clarke held up a fist. "Do you see this?"

"I'm worried around where this is going, but yes."

"You can bang it against a door."

"I bet Lexa bangs you against doors."

Clarke chose to ignore that. "It alerts the people behind the door that you wish to enter, it is all the fad these days."

"I understand, you want me to knock."

"Good. I'll text Lexa and let you know what she says about tonight."

"Have fun at class, nerd."

"Love you too," Clarke called out as they split ways. 

Octavia continued to make her way back to the apartment, already making a list in her head to be sure that everything tonight would be perfect.

\-----

Raven was actually nervous as she pulled up to Octavia's apartment complex. It was right off campus, a fact that Octavia was very proud of, and had mentioned several times over, since it meant she didn't have far to walk to her everyday classes. Raven attended class at the same campus, but she was down to her last year and was doing only a couple of classes, devoting most of her time to her job at the garage. 

She climbed up the stairs until she was standing in front of Octavia's door, double checking that it was in fact C3 and not some stranger's apartment. She took a deep breath and knocked. Raven grinned to herself as the soft padding of quick footsteps could be heard from the room. They stopped for a long moment before the door flung open, and there was Octavia.

Raven had been instructed to wear 'comfy clothes' as cuddling was no fun in jeans, or so Octavia said. Now Raven could see that Octavia had taken that quite literally, in fuzzy socks, soft shorts, and a tshirt that could fit her and two guests.

"Nice outfit." Raven said with a smirk as Octavia opened the door wider.

"Thank you. I always make sure to dress to impress."

"Consider me impressed then. I have to say, I did not have the foresight to wear fuzzy socks."

"Do not worry, I have extras."

"Oh thank god," Raven joked.

Octavia shut the door and then wrapped her hands around the back of Raven's neck, stretching up on her tippy toes so that they were level with each other. Raven's hands automatically fell to the small of Octavia's back, where the rested there, rubbing circles against her soft shirt.

"How was work?" Octavia asked.

"Largely uneventful. How was class?" 

"Boring. Clarke wouldn't text me because she was 'paying attention' and someone was at work."

Raven playfully rolled her eyes, "I texted you like ten times per hour."

"I know." Octavia said. She leaned in and gave Raven a soft kiss, as Raven's hands pressed slightly harder against her back. Of course, one kiss turned into two, and then three, and then Octavia started giggle as Raven began lightly kissing at her neck.

"Okay, okay, we will never get to the movie this way," Octavia said as she pulled back.

Raven groaned but let her go, keeping hold only on Octavia's hand and allowing her to lead Raven into the kitchen.

"Where is Clarke? Your elusive roommate?" Raven asked as Octavia began sticking bags of popcorn in the microwave.

"At Lexa's, her girlfriend."

Raven thought for a moment, "Does this Lexa have like really curly hair, green eyes, drives a motorcycle?"

"Uh, yea?"

"I know her!" Raven exclaimed. "She came in to get her bike fixed a while back."

Octavia's mouth dropped open. "No way. Clarke teased me about knowing you. Wait, you don't know Clarke, right?"

Raven frowned as she thought and then shook her head. "Lexa never brought anyone with her when I was there, she did mention a girlfriend though. Wick might know Clarke, but you'll have the sole honor of introducing us."

"I feel like I should apologize in advance for anything she might say. And I want you to know that none of it is true."

Raven's eyebrows shot up and she grinned. "Does that mean that Clarke is full of embarrassing stories about you?"

"Ugh, yes! And she doesn't even care anymore when I threaten to tell Lexa them because apparently all Lexa does is find them 'cute' and 'endearing'. It's gross really."

The microwave dinged and Octavia grabbed the steaming bag of popcorn and dumped it into a bowl. She handed it to Raven and then picked up two small bags of candy. 

"But enough about Clarke," she said, gesturing towards the living room. "Tonight is our date night."

\-------------------

Raven was warm, almost too much so. She was laid out on the couch, her feet propped up on the table in front of her, keeping her brace straight. Her soft hoodie kept her body heat trapped, along with the fact that Octavia was practically curled up around her. Raven had rolled up her sleeves, hoping to cool down some, and Octavia now absent mindedly traced her fingers gently up and down Raven's arm, raising goose bumps up despite the heat. A blanket was also draped over the two of them, although it mostly covered Octavia and some of Raven's legs. 

As they watched the movie, bellies full of popcorn and various candies, Octavia couldn't help but sing along. She did it quietly, despite her earlier claims, so Raven pretended not to notice at first, but then when Octavia started doing all the different voices at well Raven couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Does my singing amuse you?" Octavia asked after a moment.

"Yes," Raven said, burying her face into Octavia's soft hair. "It is very cute."

Octavia wriggled around a little and made a noise of disapproval. "I am not cute. I am vicious and deadly."

"You can be vicious and deadly and still be cute." Raven countered.

Octavia pondered this. "Fine, but as long as we all know I'm vicious and deadly."

"Trust me babe, we all know."

"Are you enjoying this beautiful movie?"

"Very much so. Although the rocket into that snowy peak is quite unrealistic."

"Shhhh, there is none of that here. Only badass fighting and a nice story line. Plus, Mulan was totally my first crush."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh yea, I used to try to fight Bellamy with a pretend sword every chance I got."

"So who's your crush now?" Raven asked, obviously teasing.

"Well, she's a girl, and she's got these really pretty brown eyes."

"Yea," Raven said as she nuzzled closer to Octavia's neck.

"Yea, and she's got a pretty smart mouth too, but her smart brain balances that out."

"Does it now?" Raven was nosing at her neck now.

"Totally, literally genius this girl is. And her hair, oh wow."

Raven moved to Octavia's shoulder, pressing light kisses on it. "What about her hair?" She whispered.

"It's so pretty. All silky and smooth, perfect for gathering in your hands."

Raven had kissed her way back up to the side of Octavia's neck and began to suck lightly, eliciting a soft gasp from the girl.

"You know," Octavia said, "the movie's pretty much over anyway."

Another hard kiss to her neck.

"And I'm pretty sure we could finish it later."

"Could we now?" Raven asked, lifting her head the slightest bit.

"Totally." 

Octavia let herself be pushed down to the couch, Raven hovering gently over her as they just looked at each other. Then Octavia reached up, eager for another kiss, and Raven was suddenly pressed against her, biting gently at her lips and rubbing her hands up Octavia's sides. Octavia's own hands found their way up Raven's shirt, cupping her breasts and giving them a light squeeze.

Raven broke their kissed and moaned against Octavia's mouth, matching her options. Octavia lifted herself up some and Raven got distracted by the way that her abs contracted, but Octavia was already lifting her shirt over her head, so Raven's attention was brought back to their girl's lacy bra.

"Anticipating this, were we now?" Raven teased.

"Better safe than sorry." Octavia shot back, matching her grin. 

Raven leaned back down and the kissing began again in earnest, her hands working at Octavia's breasts. It didn't take long for the message that Octavia wanted Raven's shirt off to be passed along, and Raven pulled away only long enough to fling her shirt off before returning, tangling her hands in Octavia's loose bun.

Raven eventually moved lower, kissing at Octavia's collar bone, in between her breasts, at her shoulder when Raven finally took her bra off, down to Octavia's abs, and finally lower.

"Wait," Octavia managed to gasp out, breathless and worked up.

Raven's head shot up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Octavia assured her, running a hand lightly up and down Raven's arm. "I just sort of promised Clarke we would only have sex in my bedroom. There's sort of a ban on the house."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "So you were anticipating tonight."

"Of course I was." Octavia said grinning. She sat up, Raven still straddling her, and leaned in to kiss her, slightly softer this time. She wound her arms around Raven's backside and pulled them together off the couch, Raven's only alarm at being picked up was shown with a soft squeak and Octavia's laugh.

Raven wrapped her legs tight around Octavia's waist and rubbed their crotches together, smiling widely at the way that Octavia squeezed her eyes tight. Raven was soon dropped onto the bed, where Octavia wasted no time untying her own pants and shoving them down, crawling back on top of Raven. 

Raven pouted, "That was supposed to be my job."

"I have plenty of other jobs in mind for you." Octavia said as she wrestled Raven's sports bra off of her. She turned her attention to Raven's brace, allowing Raven's own hands to guide her as together they unbuckled it, and Octavia set it gently on the floor.

Raven returned the favor by gently unclasping Octavia's own bra, sliding the straps over her shoulders and taking in the sight of the girl before her. Octavia groaned as Raven took her breasts in her hands, squeezing them gently. Octavia dropped her head to Raven's collar bone, giving it her full attention with kisses and sucks before she moved down to Raven's breasts, feeling her squirm.

Octavia paid special attention to Raven's nipples, grinning as Raven's hands wound their way back into Octavia's hair. Octavia soon made her way lower, kissing at Raven's stomach, her hips bones, tugging at the soft sweat pants she wore. Raven lifted her hips and allowed Octavia to pull them off, flinging them to the ground before kissing at the inside of Raven's thigh. 

Raven's hands were now clenching at the sheets, her breaths coming fast and short.

"Fuck Octavia," she mumbled, "just touch me already."

Octavia pressed one last kiss to Raven's soft thigh before looking back to the girl laid out before her. Raven's legs were spread wide, her muscles contracting as she looked at Octavia with pleading eyes. Octavia was all too happy to oblige. She leaned down and gave one long swipe up Raven's entrance, hearing the girl moan above her. Octavia kept her tongue going, paying special attention to Raven's clit, flicking her tongue over it before soothing her with slow strokes.

At Raven's pleas for more Octavia slid a finger inside her, stroking it against Raven's walls and enjoying the way that Raven couldn't quite seem to keep her hips down. Octavia gently added another finger, her thrusts becoming hard and Raven's groans become louder. Shifting position so that Octavia could provide some much needed friction to herself, she lifted her head, moving her hand so that the heel of her palm made contact with Raven's clit with every stroke. 

Octavia stretched herself up along Raven's body, kissing at Raven's chin as her hand continued its rhythm. Raven turned her head to kiss Octavia sloppily, her breath heavy, chest heaving. It didn't take longer for Raven to curl up slightly, forehead knocking into Octavia's as she came shuddering and grabbing onto Octavia's shoulders. Octavia stroked her through her orgasm, getting slower until finally Raven was laying back against the sheets and Octavia slowly removed her hand.

Raven's breaths subsided as Octavia kept kissing softly at her neck, her shoulder. She finally looked up when she felt Raven's hand slide into her hair again.

"Your turn," Raven whispered, and Octavia was all too happy to agree. 

Octavia let Raven press her shoulders until Octavia was the one laying down, and Raven was hovering over her, kissing her hard. Raven wasted no time, sliding a hand down into Octavia's underwear as she continued her kiss, sucking hard on Octavia's bottom lip. Octavia gasped at the sudden contact, feeling as Raven's fingers ran through her folds, narrowly avoiding the one place that Octavia wanted her to touch most. 

"Raven," Octavia whined, shifting her hips upward.

"Someone's eager."

"Someone just watched you have an extremely hot orgasm and has yet to be properly touched."

Raven cocked her head to the side, "Allow me to fix that." With that she swept her finger forcefully up Octavia's clit, causing Octavia to cry out. 

Raven continued with a gentler rhythm, using her thumb to continue rubbing against Octavia's clit as she slid her fingers in and out, her mouth kept busy by assaulting Octavia's stomach and hips with kisses, sucking and biting.

"Won't be able to wear sports bras for a while at the gym," Octavia managed to get out.

"Good," Raven mumbled against her skin, her fingers picking up speed, her thumb driving more forcefully. "Want you to remember."

"No doubt I won't."

Raven suddenly withdrew her hand, and Octavia whined in protest. But Raven had other plans as she pulled Octavia's underwear off, barely getting them over her ankles before her mouth was on Octavia, licking in broad swipes, her nose brushing against Octavia's clit. Octavia lifted her hips upward, and Raven followed along, her arms wrapping around Octavia to help keep her up. Octavia's legs wrapped around Raven's back, giving Raven better access, and it wasn't long before Octavia was reaching her orgasm, crying out Raven's name.

Raven set Octavia's hips back down gently and used her arms to walk herself back up to Octavia's mouth, kissing her deeply. She went back to kissing softly at Octavia's jaw, wow she loved that jaw, as Octavia caught her breath. Octavia started laughing softly and Raven turned to look into her eyes, questioning.

"I definitely won't forget that." Octavia said as her chest shook with laughter.

Raven, tired of holding herself up with her arms, let herself collapse on Octavia, who let out a small 'oof'. 

"Good," Raven said.

Octavia let them remain like that for a moment before she turned on her side, drawing Raven into her chest and claiming her position as the big spoon.

"For the record," Raven said as they got comfortable, her head resting at Octavia's collarbone, "I won't forget that soon either."

Octavia hummed appreciatively. "Hey," Octavia whispered, her fingers never breaking from the way they ran through Raven's soft hair. "You should sleep over."

Raven laughed, "Thought that was implied."

Octavia shifted down so that they were face to face on the bed, her hand forever staying in Raven's own hand. "Just wanted to be sure."

Raven placed the softest of kisses on Octavia's lips. "I would love to sleep over."

\--------------------

It was Saturday and Octavia was nervous again. Despite waking up Friday morning, early due to Raven's alarm, and spending the morning with her, Octavia was nervous about Clarke. Particularly Raven meeting Clarke. Over the breakfast that Raven had so graciously made Octavia had explained as much as she could about Clarke, including her love for awful jokes.

"I'm not talking brilliantly awful jokes like ours are, but literal awful jokes. I laugh with pity every time."

"It can't be that bad," Raven has said as she set a plate down in front of Octavia and kissed the top of her messy hair.

"I'm just giving you fair warning."

But now that the day was here and Octavia was waiting quite impatiently in the kitchen for Clarke to get ready, she felt the nervousness creeping back over her and settling heavy in her stomach. She liked Raven, more than she had ever liked anyone she had previously dated, and that scared her. But it also made her happy and excited and Octavia could deal with the fear for all the other ways that Raven made her feel.

Clarke finally emerged from the bathroom, on her phone, of course.

"Cutting into Clexa time, am I?" Octavia teased.

"I still can't believe you call us that." Clarke mumbled as she slid her phone into her pocket. "Just wait, I'm going to find an awful couple name for you and Raven and you'll regret everything."

"Please," Octavia scoffed, "what are you going to name us, Ravetavia? That just sounds like an awesome party."

"No, it's going to be something like Octaven or some shit."

"Well, I can't wait for when the time comes. Now come on, we're going to be late."

\-------

Raven was waiting at the restaurant by the time they finally got there, and she greeted Octavia with a quick kiss before turning to shake Clarke's hand.

"Raven Reyes, I believe I worked on your girlfriend's bike a while back."

Clarke immediately broke into a grin, "See Octavia! I told you I could have known her."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Yes I remember that conversation."

"I'm Clarke, it's a pleasure to meet you," Clarke said as she turned back to Raven. "I've got to say, Octavia wasn't joking when she said you were gorgeous."

"Aww, babe!" Raven exclaimed as Octavia groaned.

"Let's just sit down, please."

"We should get a table by the window, so that everyone will be able to see the beauty of your couple-ness."

"That is a brilliant idea Clarke!" Raven said, grinning at Octavia.

Yea, this was definitely a mistake for Octavia. She followed along behind the two, who were already starting to bond. She was glad that Raven liked her best friend and that her best friend liked her girlfriend, but did they have to be so obnoxious together?

Octavia slumped into her seat and glared at Clarke, who cheerfully handed her a menu.

It wasn't until Raven leaned over and whispered, "You know, if you behave here I'll make it worth your time tonight," that Octavia found a sudden burst of energy in her. And she did have to admit, maybe their jokes were bad, but Raven and Clarke meshed well together, and that's all she had really wanted.

"We should go to a bar together sometime, it'll be super ironic." Raven commented.

"Why, because O works at one?" Clarke asked.

"No, because that's how we met, didn't she tell you?"

Both eyes turned to Octavia as Clarke grinned. "Why no, she didn't."

"Well it's one hell of a story. So, it started with a bet my coworkers made, and a kind of bad day at work."

Octavia listened to her girlfriend tell the story, grinning and using her hands as she talked animatedly. Yea, it wasn't bad at all, it was actually kind of amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> finally! this project has been going on forever! I am happy with the end result though, so let me know what you think! I am currently taking suggestions for aus on white--Russian.tumblr.com, but the writing will probably slow down now that school is picking up. thank you all for reading!


End file.
